Estce que l'amour a ces limites?
by Morry.10
Summary: Cloud a une mission a accomplir: tuer Lightning Farron. Il devra la manipuler, et mettre sa vie en danger. Mais assez vite les sentiments commencent à jouer un grand rôle mais peut-être sera-t-il déjà trop tard?


Titre : Est-ce que l'amour a ses limites ?

Pairing : Cloud x Lightning

Rating : K

Summary: Cloud a une mission a accomplir: tuer Lightning Farron. Il devra la manipuler, gagner sa confiance pour puis la trahir, et mettre sa vie en danger. Mais assez vite les sentiments commencent à jouer un grand rôle mais peut-être sera-t-il déjà trop tard pour réparer le passé ?

Cloud POV

Lightning Farron une jeune femme belle et intelligente, mais renfermer sur elle-même. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup et est assez froide, à dire qu'elle n'aime pas les gens. C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire des autres. Elle travaille aussi dans la garde civile. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait un danger pour les habitants de notre ville puis ce qu'elle travaille dans la garde civile. J'ai la mission de la manipuler et puis de la tuer. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, la seule chose que le Boss m'a dit c'est qu'elle est un danger et qu'il faut absolument la tuer. Il m'a aussi dit que je devais gagner sa confiance et puis la tuer, ou soit la mentir pour l'amener quelque part ou des soldats la capturant. Je me demandais pourquoi je devais d'abord la manipuler, et là le Boss m'a dit qu'elle est très forte et très agile dans le combat, donc qu'elle n'est pas facilement à capturer. Au début je ne me sentais pas bien à cette idée, mais les ordres sont les ordres, et si je ne les fait pas, je perds mon boulot. Je ne peux pas me permettre ça. Mais je me demande tout le temps si ce n'est pas mauvais de manipuler les gens de cette manière… Mais je dois arrêter de me poser tout le temps des questions, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

« Ta mission commence aujourd'hui, Cloud. » Me disait le Boss. Je hocha ma tête. Il avait fait en sorte que mon appartement soit juste en face de celle de Lightning. Heureusement pour lui, l'appartement était libre. Donc j'allais vivre pour un certain temps en face de celle que je devais manipuler. Je devais aussi surtout ne pas dire à Lightning de mon travail, si elle me demanderait quel est mon travail, je devrais simplement répondre que j'en cherche un. Et encore le plus important, mon cœur ne devait pas jouer un rôle dans cette mission. Toute cette mission était basée sur mensonges. Mais c'était le grand jour, pas de place pour les questions.

J'arrivai à mon appartement, et la première chose que j'ai fait c'est de regarder par la fenêtre, pour voir l'appartement en face de moi. Il faisait noir dans l'appartement de Lightning, normal, il se faisait encore très tôt. Pour passer un peu le temps, j'allais lire de dossier que le Boss m'avait donné sur la jeune femme. Il était écrit qu'elle avait 21 ans et qu'elle travaillait dans la garde civile. Pas vraiment quelque chose de nouveau mais encore pleins de questions me passa par ma tête. Le Boss avait souvent parlé de la garde civile, il disait qu'ils avaient plus de droit que notre armée. Mais la garde civile consiste à protéger les habitants de la ville, pourquoi est-ce que Lightning serait-elle un danger alors ? Non, je devais arrêter avec mes questions.  
>Le temps avait passé plus vite que je ne le croyais, et assez vite la lumière dans l'appartement en face de moi s'alluma. Je regardais et aperçut la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose pale, particulier, tellement magnifique. En la voyant ainsi, il m'était incapable de m'imaginer qu'elle était un danger, mais peut-être que je me trompais. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux, et je voyais qu''elle sortait de son appartement. J'allais la suivre discrètement pour puis essayer de m'approcher d'elle. Je faisais semblèrent de rien et la suivais jusqu'à un petit restaurant ou elle rentra.<br>« Salut Lightning ! Petit déjeuner comme toujours ? » Demanda le servant avec un grand sourire accrocher au visage. La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête et allait s'asseoir a une petite table dans un coin. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, si je devais m'avancer vers elle ou non. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'avais une bonne excuse : il n'y avait plus de table libre.  
>« Salut. Puis-je m'asseoir près de vous ? Il n'y a plus de table libre. » Je demandai gentiment. Elle leva sa tête avec un regard noir.<br>« Fais ce que tu veux. » me répondit-elle. On m'avait dit qu'elle était froide, mais à ce point la… Mais je ne faisais pas attention à sa froideur et m'asseyait en face d'elle. Elle était étonnée apparemment, comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas. 

Fin Cloud POV

Lightning ne s'y attendait pas que le grand blond allait quand même s'asseoir malgré sa réaction froide. Elle se sentait un peu gênée et ne disait rien, comme si il n'était pas là.  
>« Je viens de déménager, j'habite en face de toi. » Disait le jeune homme avec un sourire.<br>« Comment sais-tu que j'habite la ? » Sa froideur augmenta. Cloud était très étonné de voir une telle réaction, mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y faire attention.  
>« Je t'ai vu. » Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui mit Cloud très mal à l'aise. Pendant un bon bout de temps ils ne se disaient rien. Lightning buvait son café tranquillement comme si de rien n'était, et Cloud regardait le sien, un peu confus. Elle se leva pour partir, mais Cloud ne pouvait pas la laisser partir donc il se leva à son tour. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il la suive donc elle agrandissait ses pas mais il ne lâchait pas l'affaire.<br>« Hé attend ! On peut faire connaissance puisqu'on habite l'un en face de l'autre. » Elle s'arrêta.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours froidement. Pourquoi était-elle tout le temps ainsi ?<br>« Je veux juste faire connaissance, ça te gêne tant ? » Elle agrandissait ses pas de plus en plus et regardait en même temps derrière elle.  
>« Et ça te gêne temps de me… » Mais elle ne eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle tomba, mais Cloud la rattrapa à temps.<br>« Faut regarder droit devant soi sinon on tombe. » La jeune femme était contre le torse de jeune homme, complètement paralysé. Cloud croyait qu'elle allait se remettre de sa prise directement, mais la jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Mais soudain elle se détacha de son torse, et se mettait à courir, loin, le plus loin possible de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, son intention n'était pas mauvaise pourtant. En fait, Lightning n'aimait pas trop les rapprochements physique, surtout pas avec un homme et encore moins avec un inconnue.  
>La jeune femme allait s'asseoir sur le bord de la mer, pour un peu se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Fang, qui travaillait dans un bar près de la mer, avait aperçu la jeune femme. Elle la connaissait très bien et savait que si elle venait s'asseoir près de la mer, ça voulait dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle savait aussi que dans ce cas-là, il fallait la laisser un peu seule, le temps que Lightning pouvait maitriser sa propre colère. Fang décida de passer plus tard dans la journée chez elle, car elle savait bien que Lightning avait besoin de parler de temps en temps.<p> 


End file.
